


Drabble: Seek For The Sword That Was Broken

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-08 08:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from atanvarne_lj: Boromir--Day 62 of his journey from Minas Tirith to Imladris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Seek For The Sword That Was Broken

Boromir counts the days of his journey in a cadence. He knows how far he has traveled and how long, but preciously little else.

He does not know that at the end of his journey, he will find his king. He does not know that Imladris will fulfill one quest and begin him on another. He does not know that he is going, unerringly, to his death.

Boromir knows how far he has gone. He begins to suspect he will never see his city again. But, still, he seeks. For Imladris. For the Sword. For the answer to a dream.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Drabble: Seek For The Sword That Was Broken [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/362872) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
